Purple Button
by 1wildrose1
Summary: I smile, seeing the large purple button in my hands in a new light – my life will be scattered with such childish clutter for as far as I can foresee and...I'm glad. Drabble Fic – Sequel to Orange Hat


**The seventh in my Colour series of drabbles ;) Enjoy!**

**1wildrose1 .. x**

_**Rating:**_ K+  
><em><strong>Pairing (s):<strong>_ Yuuri/Wolfram  
><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_ I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or any of the characters.  
><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_ I smile, seeing the large purple button in my hands in a new light – my life will be scattered with such childish clutter for as far as I can foresee and...I'm glad. Drabble Fic – Sequel to Orange Hat

_**Warnings:**_** Shounen-ai **(Male/male relationships) and slight **OOC-ness**.

_**Purple Button**_

I'm going to kill someone. Seriously. Not only am I stranded in a sea of blankets with no way of finding my way out, but everyone has disappeared 'briefly' to deal with other issues going on around the castle – never mind that I'm about ready to explode!

I lay here, beached on my back like some kind of dead animal from the sea, scowling at the silken ceiling of Yuuri and I's four poster bed. To make matters worse, I have had an itch on my leg for over an hour that resides in a realm just beyond the range of my fingertips even when I try to lean up and reach over my mountainous stomach.

Yuuri, that insufferable wimp, proclaimed that he would not leave my side as my due date loomed nearer – well, that day has been and gone, so where is he? I'm all alone in this room, late and uncomfortable, and my husband is off tending to other matters. Did a promise like that expire when the baby doesn't arrive when expected?

In short, I'm getting irritated. Groaning, I attempt to roll onto my side to try and get more comfortable – I almost do it, too, before I realise that the momentum I put into the manoeuvre wasn't enough, making me roll right back to where I started. "Damn it!"

Instead, I shuffle further up into the pillows, thrusting my elbow backwards to fluff them up a bit more. I settle down and groan in annoyance when something digs into the back of my head, clearly having fallen out from between the pillows when I'd plumped them.

I reach around, grabbing the offending item and bringing it into my line of sight. It was a large round purple button. I frown and turn it slowly in my hands, inspecting it. Clearly, it had fallen from one of Greta's coats or dresses when she had been in here at some point. I rack my brain, searching for a memory of what piece of clothing this could have been attached to – my interest sparking from little more than having nothing else to do.

That purple button...I suppose it matched a dress she had once worn...Yes, I remember now – she had been wearing a knee-length party dress with this very button attached to the sash tied around her middle. I remember the dress specifically because she had been jumping up and down on this bed and I had to remind her that her skirts were going up, so either hold them still or calm down.

I suppose I should get used to children leaving their things everywhere – we had adopted Greta when she was just old enough to respect people's privacy, but I fear we won't have such luck with the new baby. In fact, the only reason Greta had been in our room at all was because she wanted to celebrate the fact that she would have a new brother or sister.

I smile, seeing the large purple button in my hands in a new light – my life will be scattered with such childish clutter for as far as I can foresee and...I'm glad. I'm ready to be a...mother? Father? Um...I'm ready to be a _parent_ to a baby – to dedicate my life to my children.

I kiss the button and press it to my chest, above my heart, closing my eyes and forgetting my previous irritation. Suddenly, I snap my eyes open, reacting to a sudden pain in my stomach. The pains keep coming, dying down to a mere roil before periodically peaking again.

"Hello?" I call out, hoping that my strained voice will carry through the open door. A moment later, a guard appears in the doorway.

"My Lord?"

I put on the calmest face possible, bearing in mind that my clothes are now soiled and my body is racked with pain. "Can you get the King? I'm having his child."

**Hope you liked it ;)**


End file.
